worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Firespray 31 Patrol Ship
Background The Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft, or Firespray-class starship, or Firespray-class interceptor, was a patrol and transport starship designed by Kuat Systems Engineering initially for use by the Republic Correctional Authority. The most well known of the starships was Jango and Boba Fett's ship, the Slave I. As a prisoner transport, the ship featured numerous holding cells and devices made for the most exotic of creatures. A trademark of the ship was that it landed horizontally with the drive engines facing the surface and the cockpit facing upward. To transition to normal flight mode, the ship rotated so that the cockpit faced forward while the drive engines faced rearward. The stock ship was well armed and armored for its size, with on-board storage space and room for several passengers and/or cargo. Roughly as fast as Koensayr's Y-wing starfighter/bomber, the ship had more than enough speed and maneuverability to intercept smugglers and other renegades. Kuat Systems Engineering produced several prototypes shortly before the Battle of Naboo. However, all but one were destroyed when Jango Fett staged a prison break on Oovo IV. Jango kept the sole remaining Firespray, renaming it Slave I. Kuat Systems Engineering, suffering from the financial loss of the prototypes, eventually mothballed the project and concentrated instead on starship upgrades. Many years later, K.S.E. found themselves on a more secure financial footing, and again desired to enter the starship market. The company then re-introduced the Firespray-class, hoping to build upon the reputation of the remaining prototype and its legendary pilot, Boba Fett. The new Firesprays were, like the original prototypes, designated as patrol and attack ships and perfectly suited for law enforcement and interdiction missions. With Kuat Systems Engineering keen to expand the market for the ship, they had started to promote how easily the ship could be customized and upgraded to fulfill a myriad of roles. Affiliation: Various Ship Type: Firespray 31 Class: Patrol Craft Manufacturer: Kuat Systems Engineering Crew: 1 + 6 passengers (Guards and Prisoners) Cargo: 70 tons Cost - 120 000 new, 30 000 used MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 1250 cockpit - 400 Sensor/Communications Array - 275 Engines - 400 ea Blasters - 200 ea "Wings" - 350 ea Shields - 500 per side (3000 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 14 Speed - Atmosphere 1000kph with shields off, Mach 7 with shields on FTL - 135 LY per hour with a back up of 30 LY per hour Maximum Range: can operate for upto 1 month under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 21.5m Height: 7.8m Width: 21.3m Weight: 45 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Twin Blaster PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 3km DAMAGE: none, target captured and pulled towards the ship RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 20 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 40 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 3 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a bonus of +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 90 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +40% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer COMBAT BONUSES: Use combat flying +1 dodge +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)